


Please, Sir

by orphan_account



Series: Adventures with Dom!Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds some videos on your computer and discovers your kink, leading to one hell of a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first dom/sub fic, so I tried to ease into it slowly. Please let me know what you think- I'd love to write more, but want to make sure I get it right :)

You walked back into the room with your cold soda from the kitchen to find Dean sitting in front of your laptop.

“Just getting another credit card,” Dean winked at you. You felt your stomach flip at the small gesture. You wished it was actual flirting and not just a habit.

“Ummm…Y/N?” Dean pulled you from your thoughts with his surprised tone.

“You have a whole folder dedicated to porn?”

Your felt your face burn and knew you were turning bright red as you panicked.

“Dean! Get out of my files! Why are you looking through my stuff?”

Dean was smirking and still browsing.

“Curious,” he said simply. His expression darkened a little. “Wow, you have some pretty kinky stuff saved.”

You wanted to disappear into the floor.

“Hey, look at me.” You ignored him, continuing to stare at the floor. He stood and repeated himself, this time a little more commanding. You tried to ignore how much that tone of voice turned you on as you looked up at him.

“Y/N, you don’t need to be embarrassed. This stuff is seriously hot.”

You blinked at him for a few seconds, not sure you had heard him correctly.

“Really? You think so?”

Dean’s expression hardened. “I don’t say things I don’t mean, Y/N. I don’t think you should be questioning me.”

Woah.

“Yes, sir,” you automatically replied.

It hit you that Dean must have found the dom/sub videos you had saved. Was Dean a dom? And was he interested in being your dom?

That caused a rush of feelings to course through you. Your skin still burned, but embarrassment wasn’t the cause this time.

Dean walked toward you slowly, stopping just inches from your face. He gently cupped your chin in his hand. You noticed the pupils of his eyes were blown, and you almost couldn’t see the bright green color you loved so much.

“I think this night just got a hell of a lot more interesting.” Dean said.

“I think so too,” you breathed. 

 

****

 

“Dean, please. I’m ready.” Your voice sounded almost whiny with need.

“You sure?” Dean asked.

“Yes. We’ve been over all the limits and safewords. I’m good.”

Dean nodded at you. “And you’ll use the safeword if you need to?”

“Of course.”

Dean nodded again, then stood up from the couch. When you looked up at him, your breath caught in your throat. This was an entirely different Dean. He seemed taller, harder. There was no sign of the usual humor in his eyes. He parted his lips and you couldn’t help but notice his pink tongue pressing against his teeth.

“Go to your room and strip down to your bra and panties.” You felt your body respond to the commanding growl in his voice, heat pooling in your stomach.

Dean seemed to be waiting for a response. “Yes, sir,” you replied, standing and walking toward your bedroom.

“I’ll be right there,” Dean called after you.

Once in your room, you quickly shrugged out of your clothes. You were almost shivering with excitement. Things had gone from mundane to hot as hell, simply because Dean had used your laptop a few days ago. You laughed to yourself and shook your head. Whatever started it, you were glad of it.

You hadn’t even had time to decide where to sit or stand when Dean knocked on your door, then entered without waiting for a response. You watched as he dropped a small bag onto your chair, then looked at you. You quickly looked at the floor.

“You can look at me if you want to,” Dean said, his voice still hard, but not threatening or intimidating.

You looked up to see his eyes roaming your body, taking his time to enjoy the view. He walked toward you and stopped when he was only inches away. You reached out to him, but he stepped back so quickly it made you jump. Hunter reflexes.

“No. You don’t get to touch. Not yet. You are going to stand there while I look at you for as long as I want. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

That seemed to appease him, and he moved closer. Dean slowly circled you once, agonizingly slowly, and you could feel yourself blush as he took in every detail. When he made his way back to your front, he pulled your face up by your chin.

“You shouldn’t blush. You are beautiful.” His voice was almost reverent. He began circling you again, only this time he touched you. The hand on your chin slid down your neck, in between your breasts to your stomach, then around your waist to your back. He ran his hands down to squeeze your ass, then back up your side. By the time he made his way around to face you, you were trembling.

“So many things I want to do to you. Been thinking about it for months, actually. And when I saw those videos on your computer,” his hands were now pawing at your breasts through your bra, “well, I’ve been painfully hard for three days thinking about you as my submissive. All the ways I wanna fuck you. Have you been thinking about me?”

You weren’t sure if you could still speak, but you tried anyway. “Yes,” you squeaked. Dean raised an eyebrow at you and stopped the movement of his hands. You immediately realized your mistake.

“Yes, sir,” you corrected.

“Good girl. Forget again, and I may have to punish you.” Your legs felt rubbery at that thought.

Dean let his hand drop lower until he skimmed your panties. He let his hand continue exploring until he felt our arousal. He glanced up at you, his eyes burning.

“Shit, you have been thinking about me. You are already so wet…I like that.”

You squirmed and rubbed yourself against the palm of Dean’s hands for a few blissful seconds until he pulled away.

“Get on the bed. Lay on your back and spread your arms and legs.”

You tried to catch your breath as you followed his directions. As soon as you were in position, Dean pulled several scarves out of the bag he had brought.

“No touching for you tonight. I’m going to tie you to the bed to keep you still.” God, he was hot like this, smoldering and serious.

Dean started with your arms. He unhooked your bra first, pausing to appreciate your breasts, then slid his hands the full length of your right arm to your wrist. He quickly tied your wrist to the bed with the silky scarf. You tested the restraint, and found that you couldn’t move more than half an inch, but the material felt amazing. You groaned.

“Too tight?” Dean asked, concern in his voice.

“No, sir. God, no. It’s perfect,” you moaned. You knew what you must sound like, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. You moaned again as Dean slid his hands over your left arm and tied that one to the bed as well.

Once your arms were secured, Dean kissed you. It should have felt strange that you were already tied to a bed in just your panties when you had your first kiss, but it didn’t.

Dean’s kiss wasn’t gentle. He sucked your tongue into his mouth, then bit your lips. You pulled against the scarves, wanting to wrap your arms around him, only to be even more aroused by the feel of the silk against your skin.

When he was through ravishing your mouth, Dean moved to your legs. He made no ceremony of taking off your panties, although you did notice his eyes darken as he glanced back at you, exposed beneath him. He went through the same motions as he had on your arms, running his strong hands down each leg before tying your ankles to the bed.

When you were completely unable to move, Dean stood and admired his work. You noticed his erection through is jeans, and squirmed. You were done playing. You needed him to touch you, to push himself inside you. But Dean was in charge.

He was content to stand there another few minutes and stare at you, spread eagle and unable to move. You watched him lick his lips and felt yourself get even wetter under his gaze.

“Something you want to ask me?” Dean finally broke the silence.

“Touch me, please, sir.” You whined.

Dean seemed to be in the mood to give you what you wanted. He shrugged out of his clothes in seconds and settled himself over you before you could take the time to admire his naked body. He kissed you again, then began sucking his way down your neck. You could feel his erection pressed against your thigh, but you couldn’t move to create any friction. When his mouth reached your shoulder, he nipped at you with his teeth, making you gasp.

“Who do you belong to?” he demanded, his hands gripping your hips.

“You,” you said, without hesitation. It was true, after all.

His mouth found your breasts, and you pulled against the scarves again as he teased and sucked at your nipples.

He began to kiss his was down your stomach, and you felt your body tense with anticipation.

“I’m going to go down on you, and I want to take my time tasting you. You cannot come until I give you permission. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“That’s my good girl,” he murmured against your skin.

Dean wasn’t lying about taking his time. He teased your inner thighs for what felt like years before finally moving to your center. He let his tongue lightly trace you, not staying in one spot long enough to give you any satisfaction. You became hyper-aware of the feeling of the scarves on your skin as you desperately tugged at them while Dean worked.  
Because your legs were spread so far apart, you couldn’t squeeze them together as you were instinctively inclined to do. So when Dean’s tongue finally slid across your clit, your body was forced to absorb all the pleasure. You cried out and arched your back off the bed.

“Fuck, you taste good,” Dean groaned. You raised your head to see Dean with his eyes closed, face buried between your legs with a look of pure pleasure on his face. You instantly closed your eyes. You weren’t allowed to come yet, and seeing Dean like that was enough to make you come this second.

Dean slid his tongue down and pushed it inside you, then worked his way back to your clit. He continued this torturous rhythm for several minutes. A thin sheen of sweat broke out over your body, and you could feel the pressure building in your stomach. You weren’t going to last much longer.

“Dean, sir, please…”

“Please what?” He didn’t move his mouth from you, and the vibrations of his voice added to your need.

“Please, can I come?”

“Not yet.”

“Need to come…”

“I said, not yet.” The harsher tone of voice stopped you from begging, but it didn’t stop your moans and cries as you tried to hold back your orgasm. Dean didn’t let up, and began sucking your clit as he pumped three fingers in and out of you. Again, you weren’t able to squeeze your legs together, and the jolts of pleasure flowing through you had you making sounds you didn’t know you could make.

“Fuck, Dean!” You screamed out his name as you came, shuddering violently during the longest, most intense orgasm you had ever had.

Dean continued to move his tongue over you as you rode out your orgasm. When you had calmed down, he raised up and looked at you with a wicked grin.

“You came without permission. I’m going to punish you for that.”

Even though you were still feeling aftershocks, your body responded, alert and ready. Punishment? Your body thrilled at the thought.

Before you comprehended what he was doing, Dean had the scarves untied from the bed. He sat down next to you as you stretched your arms and legs. Without warning, he flipped you over to your stomach and pressed a strong hand into the small of your back to keep you from moving.

“You disobeyed me and came without permission. For that, I am going to spank you five times, and then I am going to fuck you. Hard. So hard you will feel where I’ve been for days.”

You groaned into the bed.

“Count,” Dean commanded.

He left one hand on your back and moved the other to gently caress your ass. You felt the cool air as his hand left your sensitive skin, then the sting as he sharply smacked you.

“One,” you croaked, digging your fingers into the bedsheets. He rubbed you again, easing the pain, before continuing. He followed that same pattern for all five smacks, and by the end you were writhing beneath him. If he didn’t fuck you soon, you were going to lose your mind.

When he was finished punishing you, he leaned over you and whispered soothingly in your ear. “It’s okay, sweetheart, hush. You were such a good girl for me. I’m gonna fuck you so good now…”

With that promise on his lips, he slid into you from behind. You both moaned in unison at the sensation of Dean filling you up. He didn’t hold back, slamming into you mercilessly, pulling inhuman sounds from your mouth.

Dean was careful not to hit your g-spot, and before long you found yourself pushing back against him and begging.

“Please sir, harder!”

“You want me to make you come again?” Dean asked.

“Yes, sir. Please…oh God,” you lost your train of thought as Dean picked up the pace, still not hitting where you needed it the most.

“Who do you belong to?” Dean asked for the second time that night. This time his voice was shaky, clearly as affected as you were.

“You, sir,” you cried out.

“Damn right,” Dean grunted.

Suddenly he stopped moving and slid his hand around to trace your clit. He leaned over your and plastered his chest to your back as his fingers worked.

“Beg me again,” he ordered.

“Please, sir. Let me come,” you begged.

Apparently satisfied, Dean kept his fingers on your clit as he shifted his hips and slammed into you at a slightly different angle, hitting your sweet spot hard. You came instantly, flashes of light behind your closed eyelids as you screamed again and collapsed into the mattress.

As you shook from the tremors of your second orgasm, you felt Dean tighten and shudder, leaning down into you as he came with a loud “Fuck!”.

He laid on top of you for a few seconds, catching his breath. You winced when he gently pulled out of you, then rolled over to watch him grab a washcloth and a bottle of lotion out of his bag.

When he turned back around, he seemed more like the Dean you were familiar with. He grinned at you sweetly, and you couldn’t help but grin back through your post-orgasm haze. He laid down next to you and used the washcloth to clean both of you up.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Completely satisfied,” you responded.

“Your wrists and ankles?” He caught one of your wrists in his hands to inspect, kissing it gently before letting go.

“I’m good, Dean.” You ran a hand down his cheek and he turned to kiss your palm. Oh, you could get used to this side of Dean, too.

“Roll over.”

You did, and sighed as Dean began massaging your back, working the tension out of your muscles. He gently rubbed lotion into the faint marks his hands had left on you, then stretched out and pulled you into his arms.

“Tonight was fun,” you mumbled sleepily.

Dean chuckled and kissed your forehead. “That’s an understatement. And we really didn’t scratch the surface of what I want to do with you. Maybe we could-” he looked down and saw that you were practically unconscious and smiled. “Maybe we can talk about it tomorrow.”

Dean snuggled closer and let himself drift off with you.


End file.
